A Choice that may not be made
by Taja-Chan
Summary: im terrible at summary's the title says what its mainly about plzzz rr
1. Default Chapter

THE CHOICE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. There. Are you happy now? You can jump for joy!!! YOU BASTARDS WHO MAKE ME WRITE THE DISCLAIMER SAYING THAT I DON'T OWN HIM!!!!!!!!!! GRRRRRRRRR.  
  
THE STORY   
  
He was falling. Down into the fiery depths of Hell. InuYasha landed on his feet, looking into the eyes of ............Kikyo.  
"Kikyo? What are you doin here?" InuYasha whispered.  
She just looked up at him.He put his arms around her, and she returned the gesture. Right behind Kikyo tho he saw Kagome.  
"Kagome? What the Hell?" Inuyasha looked into her eyes and there he read the pain and sadness.  
Then there was a heavy wind then Kagome and Kikyo disappeared. Then he saw Kikyo when he first met here, when they was talken by the lake, her shooten him. Then there was Kagome climbing out of the well, him seeing her for the first time, him saving her life. Him almost kissing her. Holding her when she was scared. He fell to his knees, holding his head, wanting it all to stop! Then he saw sumthin else, he saw Kagome running back to her time because of sumthin he had said. All the pain and sadness Kikyo had never had that much trouble with him. He was so confused!  
"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
He fell out of the tree he had been sleeping in, yelling stop it over and over again.  
Kagome, Sango , and Miroku ran over to him, Kagome reached him first. He was still clutching his head.  
"Inuyasha? INUYASHA??!!??!!?!?!?!?!? Whats wrong? Are you ok?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
Slowly he opened his eyes.  
"K...Kagome? Inuyasha asked  
"What is it? What is wrong?" She responded kinda scared. But before he could answer, he fainted.  
  
LATER  
  
"I wonder whats wrong with Inuyasha?" Miroku asked sitting down beside Sango near the fire.  
"I dunno but kagome seems worried." Sango replied  
"Strange isn't it?" Miroku said with a smirk.  
"what?" Sango asked  
"well.... They claim to hate each other but as soon as one of them get hurt the other is worried out of their wits or verry sad you know."  
"Yea that's right! Betcha they really do love each other!" Sango exclaimed.  
"WE DO NOT!" they heard Inuyasha's voice yell out  
"Inuyasha???!!!" they yelled at the same time turning only to see two verry angry people.  
"Talking about people is verry rude. You know that." Kagome whispered .  
"We know. Its just that you two keep denying it. We know the truth. You two do like each other more than your willing to admit." Sango said. Inuyasha just stared.  
  
LATER  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked "Huh? What?" he responded. "What did you dream about?" "That's none of your bissness!" he yelled "It must have been about Kikyo." She said  
  
Inuyasha turned around to look at her and saw that she looked really sad.  
  
"Hey whats wrong? He asked stiffly  
"N....nothing I was just thinking that maybe I should go back to my time for a few days. Mom,Gradpa and Sota must think that I probally got eaten." She said quietly.  
"Wish you would have." He mumbled  
"You.... You do? Am I really that much of a distraction and pain?" Kagome asked  
"YES!! YOU ARE! EVERYBODY THINKS I LOVE YOU WHEN I DON'T" Inuyasha said  
Before he could finish Kagome said "You still love Kikyo."  
"HUH? What what do you know your just human. From another time in the future at that. You don't understand anything! So leave me alone & stay out of it at that" He snapped off at her.  
"I can see you still hate me & wish I were dead. I geuss ill leave and let you find the shards on your own. How could I ever think you would love some one like me?" she said with tears in her eyes and voice.  
Without giving InuYasha time to respond she ran off and whent down the well as fast as she could.  
"KAGOME WAIT!" Inuyasha yelled but it was too late. She was gone.... For good.  
"Damn it!" he yelled. AT KAGOMES HOUSE  
"Kagome? Whats the matter?"Mrs Kagomes mom asked.  
"Nothing." She replied stiffly.  
"Wow. Kagome and Inuyasha must have broken up." Sota said.  
"We never went out so shut up Sota." Kagome yelled.  
"Shut don't go up!" Sota yelled back. Kagome grabbed the fly swatter and started chasing Sota around the kitchen.  
"Kagome!" Mrs. Kagomes mom gasped.  
"MOM!!! HELP ME!!!!!!" Sota yelled running for his life. (A/N: I love the fly swatter. Its my wepon agenst 5 older sisters. –other author who came up with the beginning of the story.--)  
"Forget it." Kagome yelled and promptly ran to her room.   
  
Jesse- I have more to the story but my friend claims it would be too long of a chapter so she got me to start here. ANYWAYZ Review plzzzzzz  
  
Pinky – yes plzz review its verry important that we have reviews so we can feel good about having such a story that we hope people will love.  
  
Jesse- well me and my Pink-wolf-dragon (named Pinky) will be signing off now plzz review bye. 


	2. Please Read

A/N: Okay I know I haven't updated any of my story's in a while... a long while. But the truth is they don't interest me anymore I mean I know all of my fateful reviewers probably love them but I just cant think of anything else for any of them except 'Meeting New People' I still have Idea's for it but im not getting any reviews. So now if any one wants to adopt my story's they can just review this and ill have it up on them all so don't worry who ever I think is eligible to have certain story's ill review you or e-mail you telling ya that you can adopt it and ill check up on it reviewing it and everything so be nice to them and please no flames about this I really think they should have a better home.

By: Taja


	3. sorry for the inconvinionce i cant spell

Okay I know I keep changing my name… I can never find any that I like. So now im going to keep a few stories maybe all of them but I am very sorry for not updating in like… a very long time, my computer was offline and I had no way to then I got caught up doing other things on the computer and totally forgot about all my stories. So, I shall update and if I don't update in a long time send me a e-mail so I won't forget, I suffer from short term memory loss. Well I hope to hear from you guys again soon and don't forget to mail me! well off to start writing more chappies.

-Author of this story . ;


End file.
